Rigged Game
"Rigged Game" is a song by 404 off of the rock opera Campaign. It is the opening track to the album and details Floyd's relationship to his father. Lyrics When I was a little boy My dad raised me like a soldier He said "Son, you can't have everything you want The world don't work like that" And I asked, "Well, why not dad?" And he said, "Because life isn't fair" Well dad, why the fuck not? He said, "Floyd when I was your age, I asked the same question But then you grow up, and you learn your lesson. Life's not fair, and life's not cool. To make it in the world, you follow three rules: Rule #1: just do what you're told I used to fight authority, but then I got old. Rule #2: Don't expect free shit If you wanna make dough, you gotta work for it. And rule #3: give up on your dreams 'Cause life ain't no fuckin' fantasy." Well this is coming from the guy who cheated on my mom He may have wanted me to listen but I mean, come on If the government don't work for us, then who is it for? The people on top, the elites, or the poor? My father never even had a chance to succeed Middle class family, my father, and me 'Cause it's all a rigged game And it just stays the same When the people on top Don't know any of our names It's all a rigged game And you just have to play The people on top Have made it this way Having grown up to the age of 16 I still cannot see what my father means And on his TV it's all lies and bullshit And I at my age can see right through that I'm out to get a job but the market's not there Dad just sighs and tells me "Son, life's not fair. Isn't that what I told you when you were a boy? The government above us is out to destroy The working man's family that businesses protect, So you only stay in my house if you elect who I elect. Never place your trust in politicians son, that's not a guess. They only want your money, and look what we have left." Well I guarantee you dad, there are no concerns there There ain't no bright face at a podium that says what I wanna hear You and I need healthcare, and my teachers are all coaches You have a dirty job, so we're living with the roaches I may be young, but I ain't fuckin' stupid Republicans and Democrats don't care about us losers 'Cause it's all a rigged game And it just stays the same When the people on top Don't know any of our names It's all a rigged game And you just have to play The people on top Have made it this way Why don't you pay a little money Before you speak another word I'm hearing what you're saying But it just seems a bit absurd Why don't you pay a little money Before you speak another word I'm hearing what you're saying But it just seems a bit absurd Why don't you pay a little money Before you speak another word I'm hearing what you're saying But it just seems a bit absurd Why don't you pay a little money Before you speak another word I'm hearing what you're saying But it just seems a bit absurd Why don't you pay a little money Before you speak another word I'm hearing what you're saying But it just seems a bit absurd Category:Songs Category:Opening tracks